Tandem mass spectrometric (TMS) techniques have been applied to a variety of environmental and biomedical problems. It was found that TMS gave more rapid analyses but at lower specificity than GC/MS. Kinetic energy release measurements were found useful for structural analysis. The charge reversal process was demonstrated to give reliable results for ion structure determinations.